1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal devices and other electro-optic devices and electronic equipment comprising the electro-optic device. The present invention also relates to the technical fields of electronic paper and other electrophoresis devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain liquid crystal devices and other electro-optic devices can be driven in an active matrix driving system. These devices each can include pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix, thin film transistors (TFTs) connected to each of the electrodes, scanning lines and data lines connected to each of the TFTs and arranged in parallel line-wise and column-wise, respectively. A scanning line driving circuit drives the scanning lines, and a data line driving circuit drives the data lines to thereby achieve active matrix driving.
The active matrix driving is a driving system in which a scanning signal is supplied to the scanning line to thereby control the operations of the TFT, and a picture signal is supplied to the data line to thereby apply an electric field corresponding to the picture signal with respect to a pixel electrode corresponding to a TFT which is turned ON by action of the scanning signal. As the supply process of the picture signal, various processes have been proposed, such as a process of sequentially supplying picture signals to each of the data lines, and a process of converting a serial picture signal into parallel picture signals and supplying the picture signals concurrently to several adjacent data lines as a group. Such a system is described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-188253.